ghost of isabella's past
by phinanie
Summary: open for summery.
1. summery

**Sorry no co-host for this one. I really hope you like it and it's not too much for the Phineas or Isabella fans that were brave enough to read on. Please read and review. **

I went over to Phineas and Ferb's backyard to find that to my surprise they weren't there. Just then I heard an explosion. I ran to the source it lead me in there house but I knew they wouldn't mind cause one it's an emergency, two I've been their best friend for years, and three they're always ok with me just walking into there yard. The souse led to Candace's room (I thought it would be funnier that way) where Ferb and I meet at the window. "What happened?" I asked him.

Ferb started to climb at the window. Then looked back at me and said. "That's what I'm trying to find out." He helped me out and get went off to find him. After awhile we found him laying there motionless on the roof. Sad music started playing as I ran up to him crying.

I knelt down in front of him then look at Ferb. "Do you mind?" I told him and he turned off the boom box. (Who uses a boom box anymore?) I put my hand I front of his face. "Oh my god! He's not breathing!" Ferb grabbed his wrist to take his pulse then shook his head no. I leaned over him and said. "How are we ever gonna tell Candace?"

"Tell me what?" I heard her ask from the window. I walked into her view, wiped away one of the tears and gestured Candace to come then went back down to Phineas' body. Candace followed me confused until she saw the body of what was once her loving brother. Tears instantly filled her eyes as she ran over to the body. "I need to call mom." She said taking out her phone.

**Yeah that's the first chapter sorry I know it's a stubby little thing but I'm not that good with death scenes and I wanted to get it up quick.**


	2. the death

**Sorry no co-host for this one. I really hope you like it and it's not too much for the Phineas or Isabella fans that were brave enough to read on. Please read and review. **

I went over to Phineas and Ferb's backyard to find that to my surprise they weren't there. Just then I heard an explosion. I ran to the source it lead me in there house but I knew they wouldn't mind cause one it's an emergency, two I've been their best friend for years, and three they're always ok with me just walking into there yard. The souse led to Candace's room (I thought it would be funnier that way) where Ferb and I meet at the window. "What happened?" I asked him.

Ferb started to climb at the window. Then looked back at me and said. "That's what I'm trying to find out." He helped me out and get went off to find him. After awhile we found him laying there motionless on the roof. Sad music started playing as I ran up to him crying.

I knelt down in front of him then look at Ferb. "Do you mind?" I told him and he turned off the boom box. (Who uses a boom box anymore?) I put my hand I front of his face. "Oh my god! He's not breathing!" Ferb grabbed his wrist to take his pulse then shook his head no. I leaned over him and said. "How are we ever gonna tell Candace?"

"Tell me what?" I heard her ask from the window. I walked into her view, wiped away one of the tears and gestured Candace to come then went back down to Phineas' body. Candace followed me confused until she saw the body of what was once her loving brother. Tears instantly filled her eyes as she ran over to the body. "I need to call mom." She said taking out her phone.

**Yeah that's the first chapter sorry I know it's a stubby little thing but I'm not that good with death scenes and I wanted to get it up quick.**


	3. three years later

**ok I am so sorry for the last one but I suck at death senses so the rest will be better and take place as said in the title three years later and I'm gonna try to update all my stories (with the exception of 'what did you say?') before we go back to school. :) and Merry Christmas!**

Isabella's POV

It was the first day of summer. Three years ago I'd be across the street with Phineas. Unfortunately three years ago two people died Phineas and Isabella. Isabella didn't physically die like Phineas cause I'm physically Isabella but I'm I emotionally Isabella? No where close. I sat on the roof wearing black cloths and eye make-up. With deeply depressed eyes I looked at the house across the street trying to hold back tears.

Every since Phineas died I have been spending a lot of time on the roof and when I wasn't I was ether in my room or downstairs for meals and my mind was ether blank or full of painful memories of Phineas. Even though they were of happy time they were painful for me the memories of the sunnier world just struck me like knives now. All I wanted to see was my mom and not that often.

All of the sudden I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket from a text message. I took a look at it speaking of my mom. 'Isabella are you on the roof again?' the text read. I sighed and texted back 'yes mom' even though it was a text I could tell she had sighed then texted back. 'you do realize it's been three years you need to see the world.' I look forward then texted back. 'there I saw it.' she knew what I did and texted back. 'not what I meant you can't spend you whole life on that roof you know?' I sighed and put my phone. Then I heard a weird sound I went to where it came from but nothing was there so I went back. I still felt like someone was watching me though.

The screen then shows a little girl with back hair and a pink dress but hidden face. Then she disappeared.

I decided to listen to my mom so even though it was painful I decided to go see if Ferb was home. So I got down from the roof and walked across the street for the first time in years. I forced my hand to knock on the door and a completely depressed but not quite as much as I am Linda opened the door. "Let me guess you wanna see Ferb?" I slowly nodded and she went to get Ferb. A few seconds later he appeared at the door he was also dress in black and his eyes were stained from tears. "Oh hi Isabella." he said in such a sad voice you couldn't even hear any accent.

"Hey Ferb would you mind explaining something to me?" I asked him. he motioned me to come in and we took a seat on the seat.

"Let me guess you wanna know more about 'the day'" He started to explain. "Even though it was three years ago I remember it like it was yesterday. It was a week from Christmas and we wanted to surprise our parents by decorating the house..."

Cue flashback

Phineas and I were up on the roof and he had just attached the last he stood up dust off his hands and said. "Ok Ferb that's it fire it up!" I gave him a thumbs up and downstairs and out to the yard to plug it in. I put in the plug then went in front of the house to look at the master piece. I sighed at the sight when all of the sudden it overloaded from to many lights and they started exploding.

I freaked out cause I knew Phineas was still on the roof and ran up as fast as I can to see if he was ok. To my surprise when I got to the window I ran into you. "What happened?" you asked me.

I didn't really know what happened until I checked the power which took me weeks to get around to so I simply said. "That's what I'm trying to find out." then climbed out the window and helped you out. We went to go find him and unfortunately we did find him lying there motionless I wasn't sure if he was dead or just uncontentious. So I decided to play some sad music to help the mood as you ran up to him crying then you told me to turn it off so I did that. You put your hand in front of his face and said he wasn't breathing. That scared me so I did what I'm surprised you didn't do in the first place and took his pulse there wasn't one so with tear's welding up in my eyes I slowly nodded yes.

End flashback

"- ever since then I was never the same I haven't even touched a wrench for three years for other people that wouldn't be a big deal but for me it is." he finished.

I looked down and said. "Me nether. Now was the first time in three years I left my house other then going on the roof."

"The roof?" He asked confused.

"Cause Phineas died on your roof. It just felt more peaceful." I told him then all of the sudden I saw a little human like figure in the corner then it disappeared. "Ferb did you see that?" I asked him freaking out and pointing to the corner.

He looked at the corner and asked. "See what?"

I looked at the corner and saw that it was gone. I sighed and said. "Now I know how Candace felt."

**see I told you the other chapters would be longer now I'm gonna get working on 'ask the cast'.**


End file.
